1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable shower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable shower apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a self-contained heating organization and pump structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable showers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and such shower apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,975,992; 4,809,369; 4,170,795; 4,866,794; and 4,453,280.
The prior art has heretofore failed to direct the use of a self-contained heating and pump structure, as well as illumination in a manner as indicated by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.